Many computing devices utilize a dedicated graphics processing unit (GPU) to render graphics data for display onto a display device. GPUs typically include a highly-parallel graphics processing pipeline that provides more efficient processing of graphics data than a general purpose central processing unit (CPU). The graphics processing pipeline may include a plurality of processing stages. Each of the processing stages may be a fixed function processing stage or a programmable processing stage. One of the fixed function processing stages commonly found in a graphics processing pipeline is the rasterization stage, which includes circuitry to convert a graphics primitive into a set of pixels corresponding to the graphics primitive. The circuitry in the rasterization stage is typically optimized to process large primitives containing hundreds to thousands of pixels.